La Melancolía De Maki
by Jason Mau5
Summary: En una noche de verano, Maki reflexiona sobre sus pensamientos y sentimientos sobre Nico. Donde piensa sobre su vida junto a Nico a largo, pero recordando lo que le ha atraído de Nico desde que la conoció por primera vez... NicoMaki / Primera Persona


Disclaimer: El anime/Novela: Love Live no me pertenecen ni sus personajes, son de sus respectivos dueños.

\- La Melancolía De Maki: La Relatividad -

* * *

 _Nunca pensé que yo pudiese llegar a estar tan nerviosa como lo estoy ahora. Todo lo que ha pasado hace que me ponga de los nervios._

 _Había quedado de hablar con Nico-chan al salir de la academia, pero las clases habían terminado desde hace horas y no había contestado ninguno de mis mensajes. En todo el día no pude encontrarla, no importa donde fuera ella simplemente no estaba ahí._

 _¿Me estará evitando…? Bueno… seguro que se ha enfadado por lo de ayer, aunque también puede que este exagerando. O tal vez se encuentra estresada por sus estudios… si, tal vez sea eso…_

 _Ella sigue empeñada en que ella vaya a la universidad y estudie una carrera, como modelo a seguir para sus hermanos, pero eso no va con ella. Nico-chan para mí es una artista, que fantasea con viajar y ver el mundo a través de su hermosa voz. Tendrías que conocerla, cuando estamos solas Nico-chan me habla con tanta pasión de sus sueños como Idol, que me es imposible no contagiarme de su entusiasmo y vitalidad._

 _Pero como ya se sabe, en esta vida todo es tan… relativo… y…por desgracia, ese no fue un buen día…_

 _Cuando la miré estaba distante y pensativa, era como si estuviera haciendo esfuerzo de valor para no pronunciar… "El Fin de U's" , esas palabras que yo no quería escuchar de sus labios a menos por un beso. Ni siquiera ahora que estoy sola en casa, me atrevo a pronunciarlas en voz alta. Porque sé que la parte irracional de mi subconsciente está convencida que si lo hago, estaría invocando la mala suerte y mi peor pesadilla se materializará: "La separación de U's, la graduación de Nico, Nozomi y Eli", y lo peor perder a Nico donde mis manos nunca podrían alcanzarla jamás, y que lo que siento por ella quede en el oscuro olvido._

 _Tal vez sea lo más correcto pero no quiero suceda. Si…lo sé, es bastante bipolar lo reconozco, pero curiosamente hay algo que me pone melancólica algunas veces es lo que me enamoró de ella, porque es tan intenso y misterioso que una chica como yo le guste otra chica._

 _En realidad no sé en que está pensando, no sé porque pero eso siempre me llamaba la atención, porque es como si dentro de su mente estuviese pasando algo fascinante y maravilloso. Eso me vuelve loca por ella, en el peor y el mejor de los sentidos. No sé que puedo hacer por ella, pero aquí estoy recluida en mi habitación, me siento impotente al no poder hacer nada aún. Pero a pesar de todo aquí estoy sufriendo por el amor de una chica a la que le robé un beso ayer en un impulso de deseo._

 _No sé si querrá salir conmigo otra vez. Puede que para ella no haya significado nada o tal vez se haya puesto molesta conmigo y por eso decidió evitarme todo el día. Pero durante el día las últimas clases de hoy no he pensado en otra cosa, simplemente no puedo quitarla de mi mente y parece que a hora ella se ha sumergido en mis pensamientos todo el tiempo._

 _Incluso me he imaginado besándola esta cada mañana, viviendo con ella, y viajando por todo el mundo tomando su mano mientras cantaba junto a ella. Pero sé que para el resto de las personas puede que nuestra relación no sea moralmente correcta y recibamos el rechazo familiar… y sé que me he adelantado besando a Nico…, pero supongo que esto es lo que ocurre en amor, que siempre hay alguien que sufre más por ella que por los demás. La pasión es relativa y no se siente igual en ambos sentidos, porque no hay dos corazones que latan a la misma velocidad, y eso hace que la personas se enamoren más de sus parejas y me temo que yo soy una de ella._

 _Cuando pienso que ya había reflexionado lo suficiente sobre el día de hoy de repente suena mi celular, lo reviso y aparece un mensaje de Nico con una carita sonriente y varios corazones…_

 _¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡A lo mejor le gusto! Aunque no sé la verdad ni que escribir, pero debo responder…_

 _¡Hump…! ¡Qué ironía! Cuando creí que es posible que hoy fuera ser el peor día de mi vida luego terminó siendo el mejor. Al final todo esto es relativo…_

 _Ahora si me disculpas debo contestar, deséame suerte…_

* * *

\- FIN -

Jason Dávila - 2017

Espero que les haya gustado este corto fic al modo NicoMaki pero de una forma un poco diferente a lo que estoy acostumbrado ver en fics de este tipo. Asi que como forma de ex perimentar se me ocurrió este "estilo" y si veo que les gusta tal vez fics de este estilo o tal vez una secuela mucho más extensa.


End file.
